


ОТП

by jedi_katalina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 2





	ОТП

Доктор вошел в ТАРДИС.


End file.
